Friends Transcend Lifetimes
by kinllover
Summary: What happens after they all get oblierated... this is what happens... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Warning this is a yaoi don't like it don't read it... this could also end up rated M so yeah be warned
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! No one mentioned in the story are owned by me but the people that created them and their Anime companies. Warning this has spoilers and severe let me repeat that SEVERE plot changes. After all this is a YAOI and i'm pretty sure the anime wasn't. Since it is a yaoi if you don't like don't read it.

What happens after Otonashi and the rest of the people of Afterlife Battlefront get obliterated. What if Hinata wasn't kidding when he said That he LIKES Otonashi and when he denied being gay he was lying, and what if Otonashi shared the same feelings. What if Hinata confessed his love and their had started dating before their got obliterated... What will happen now since everyone had forgotten and live reincarnated lives as humans (instead of sand fleas or barnicles like they thought) *Shiina* "This is so stupid" Shut up! Shiina no one asked for your opinion!

Chapter 1

Amongst the New People

* * *

West Building 2nd Floor

"Therefore if you added this number to the negative fifty…" The teacher was cut off by the almost silent sound of the door sliding open. Hinata turned around to face the door curious of who was bold enough to interrupt their Math teacher who was known for hating being interrupted.

"Excuse me for the interruption but we have a new student who just got in today. Go on this is Mr. Kisaragi don't be shy." The guidance councilor said gently pushing the blushing red hair in to the class room and shut the door. The red head walked up to the front of the class blushing as he walked by Hinata a strange feeling swept over the blunette. He had a strange feeling about this guy, like he knew him from somewhere. The new student walked up to the teacher and handed him his schedule. The teacher took it and quickly scanned over it nodding that he was in the right class. Hinata shrugged the weird feelings aside turning back to his notes not paying much attention to the new student. _"But we have been getting a strangely large number of transfer students for a private boarding school." _Hinata thought rushing to get caught up with his notes before the teacher continued.

"Class I want you to meet Yuzuru Otonashi…" The pencil slipped from Hinata's hand landing on the floor, his eyes widened the teacher's voice drowned out by the return of that feeling. _"Yuzuru Otonashi?_" Why does that name sound so familiar _"I feel so weird what's gotten in to me? I feel the same way when I met Nakamura-san"_ Hinata thought.

"Yes Mr. Kisaragi as student council president it is my duty to show him around, I would love to show the new student around after class." Yuri said standing up after being addressed by the teacher. Otonashi walked to the other side of the class and sat towards the back of the class and took out his things and started scratching away as the teacher continued writing on the chalk board. _"He looks so familiar, his hair, his eyes that blush it's all so familiar! But why?" _Hinata thought staring at the focusing student thankfully Hinata was in the last row of the large classroom so he wouldn't be caught staring at the unusually familiar student. A sudden fuzzy image appeared of a persons smile that brought such strange emotions that Hinata has never felt before.

* * *

Boys Dormitories

Hinata landed softly in his dorm happy that the day was over; he had so much homework piled up that he had to do over the week end. He was one of the lucky guys that got a usually shared dorm all to himself. He sat up looking around his messy dorm the other bed was tucked against the other wall neatly made the unused desk was empty as usual. A sudden knock on his door made him jump but he quickly answered the door. _"I wonder who it could be?" _He thought he opened the door cautiously and was greeted by a blushing Otonashi, that strange feeling returning.

"Um Hi I'm Yuzuru Otonashi, and I was told this is the dorm that I would be staying in." Otonashi said blushing hugely; Hinata blushed slightly though he didn't know why he welcomed him in introducing himself as well.

"I'm Hideki Hinata it's nice to meet you Otonashi." Hinata said sticking his hand Otonashi nodded shaking hands with him and then walked in with his duffle bag he set it down and started unpacking. Hinata quickly moved to help him and within minutes the two young men had the dorm ready for Otonashi. Hinata noticed a picture of group of people mostly likely Otonashi's family as he set it down on his desk he set out his laptop and his books and other things for school and sat on his bed sighing heavily Hinata doing the same. He looked up at the clock and realized that it was about time for dinner.

"Come on I'll show you around you're hungry right?" Hinata asked Otonashi nodded of course the blunette quickly got up and walked out the door Otonashi on his heels as he closed and locked their door. The dining hall was huge as was everything else on the large school grounds. They sat down at one of the empty tables in the back. Hinata was use to eating alone since he didn't make a bunch of friends, but it was nice for some company for a change.

"So where were you from?" He asked Otonashi as he drank some of his orange juice that he had bought.

"Oh I'm from around here my parents just thought it would be nice to send me to a private school for some reason." Otonashi said quietly Hinata nodded understandingly.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked again Otonashi nodded

"Yeah two sisters and a brother, my sister's moved out already though so it was just me and my brother." Otonashi answered Hinata nodded. _"So then his brother must be younger than him… I wonder why they just decided to send him to boarding school?" _He thought well it's better than what his parents did sending him off to a boarding school so that they could run off going who knows where. Thankfully though he still had his grandparents living close by that he could visit on the weekends. Ōyama one of Hinata's few friends came running up to him pale and out of breath from running.

"Hinata! Hinata its Noda and Fujimaki again their down at the gym!" Ōyama shouted as he made it to the table and caught his breath Hinata jumped up and ran to the gym as fast as he could.

"Come on Otonashi!" Hinata yelled he quickly followed.

* * *

The Gym; Central Grounds

Otonashi had a hard time keeping up with Hinata but they finally made it to what he guess was the gym a large circle of people were huddled around the doors to the gym.

"Ok everyone back away now we got this now. Come on back up discipline section coming through." Hinata said irritation grinding through his voice as they walked up to the group the people looked at Hinata and backed up.

"Otonashi look out!" Hinata shouted tackling him roughly to the ground his head snapping against the ground, his vision suddenly blurry. A flurry of purple and brown whipped by. Hinata jumped up pulling out a dagger and ran off after the two people.

"Shiina go help Hinata! Are you alright?" The boy named Ōyama asked him pulling him gently off the ground smiling Otonashi felt like he had seen him before but where. "Sorry about all of that, they get in a lot of fights over stupid things." Ōyama said as they walked over to the four people.

"Ok Fujimaki that's enough! Noda you too!" Yuri shouted running up to the group the four stopped looking over at the magenta haired girl a larger boy walking beside her. As Otonashi walked up to the group he could hear what was being said.

"What was it about this time?" Yuri asked anger slightly etched on her smooth face.

"He tripped me in Science today!" A purple haired boy said a halberd slung on his shoulder, Otonashi jumped at the sight of the gleaming steel. _"What the hell, why does he have something like that here?" _Otonashi thought as he saw a girl with long black hair a weird feeling came over Otonashi the same way he felt when he meet Hinata like he knows her from somewhere and with Yuri too. _"But that's absurd I don't know any of these people!" _Otonashi thought he shook his head not wanting to get drug in to the fight and headed back to his dorm all the sudden not very hungry.

* * *

*A Week Later*

Boys Dormitories

*tap tap tap tap.. tap tap tap tap tap* came the sound of Hinata typing furiously on his laptop the lights were off in his dorm and Otonashi was sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of the dorm. He was sitting comfortably on his bed his pillow propping himself up against the wall.

*Bing* came the quiet sound saying that Hinata had a new instant message.

Animefan2767: Maybe you met him in another lifetime?

Baseballfanatic123: What? Where the hell did that come from?

Animefan2767: Idk? My grandma is like obsessed over that stuff?

Baseballfanatic123: You're kidding right? I don't thinks so…

Animefan2767: It's possible I mean from what my grandma says if you get reincarnated you can still have memories of you past life…. Maybe that's it… you should ask him.

Baseballfanatic123: HELL NO! How the hell am I suppose to do that anyways…. 'oh hey I think my past life remembers you do you know me perhaps' yeah I could totally see that NOT happening!

Animefan2767: It was just a suggestion jeez no need to get all ninja on me…

Baseballfanatic123: How are things in Nagasaki?

Animefan2767: There are ok I guess… I miss you man things aren't the same here without you…

Baseballfanatic123: I know I feel the same way… things at this boarding school stinks!

Animefan2767: Have you made any new friends?

Baseballfanatic123: No not really I have made a couple…. Ōyama is ok I guess he's kind of plain… and there's Shiina… she weird though… wouldn't consider her a friend more of an acquaintance… but I get the same feeling around them… a few other kids at this school to… it's so weird.

Animefan2767: Well grandma always says friendships can pass through lifetimes… maybe you got lucky and still have all of your friends and just don't know it… dude that would be totally awesome!

Baseballfanatic123: YOU'RE A FREAK! What the hell are you eating… didn't you say you would stop with the caffeine!

Animefan2767: I HAVE DON'T JUDGE ME! It was just another suggestion jeez did you fail another test or something you're in another bad mood….

Baseballfanatic123: I'M NOT! NO I DIDN'T ! GOOD NIGHT I'M GOING TO BED!

Hinata slammed his finger on the pad closing the chat room, he was breathing heavily for some reason. A flash and he could see that smile again as it mouthed five words that face slightly fuzzy so he couldn't quite make out who it was it blushed slightly. An overwhelming feeling of joy and something else bubbled up inside of Hinata. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe Tastuma was right?" _Hinata thought, he quickly opened up the internet and typed in his name in the search engine. He quickly skimmed through much of the obvious crap that he wasn't looking for until he found a news article in Tokyo.

_Young High School Student Hit by Truck Died Instantly! _Hinata quickly clicked on the link the news article popped up. It was written about 17 years ago.

_A young high school student was hit by a truck while walking to school yesterday morning. The truck driver had experienced a heart attack and had passed out. The student had crossed the street unsuspecting that he's life would suddenly come in to danger. Another car had __swerved_ _to avoid the truck and almost hit the student who jumped out of the car's way but couldn't get out of the trucks way. Medical doctors think that the student would have died almost instantly and wouldn't have suffered much. "It still is a shame that such a Hideki has left this world so suddenly and with so much potential." His mother said after she had I.D. the body is her sons. _Hinata scrolled down _"This poor student it is such a shame."_ He thought nearly dropping the laptop as he saw the picture; the boy looked almost exactly like him. _"No! Oh my god! No! No! No! What the hell? What how could this be!" _He went back to the search engine and quickly typed Otonashi's name skimming again looking for news articles about him.

_Train Trapped in Tunnel for 7 Days Finally Escaped _He clicked on it skimming through it. Apparently the train crashed after the tunnel collapsed most of the people survived the crash but then they were trapped for almost 7 days.

'_We would have died if it wasn't for Otonashi!'_ _One of the survives stated. Yuzuru Otonashi a high school student who was on his way to an entrance exam to one of the medical schools died shortly before rescuers managed to finally open the tunnel._ Hinata looked at the year 17 years ago, if Otonashi had been reincarnated like him he would be 17 this year in his third year of high school. In a panic Hinata quickly searched all the other people who gave him such weird feeling whenever he saw them. Yuri;_ Died suddenly after car crash left her in a coma. _Iwasawa _Girl dies from Cerebral Hemmeraging from parents fighting_. Yui. _Young girl hit by car left paralyzed dies_.

"_Oh my god all of these people died relative to their ages…All of them look almost exactly like them…Tatsuma's Grandma was right about it…" _Hinata thought grabbing his head literally freaking out now… _"But all these people lived in completely different areas how could they know each other?" _ He thought looking over at Otonashi his red hair in his eyes his chest rising slowly and falling slowly he looked so peaceful. Sleeping suddenly sounded really good so he turned off his laptop, today was Friday tomorrow he would ask his grandma about all this maybe she could make some since about all of it.

* * *

*Hinata Family Estates *

"Grandmother I have to ask you something really important!" Hinata almost shouted walking in to her house tripping over himself as he wrestled his shoes off, and walked in to the living room where his grandmother usually was.

"What are you so worked up about Hideki?" His grandmother asked a worried look on her face. He ran to the couch sitting down next to her.

"What do you know about reincarnations?" Hinata asked, he could see her stiffen slightly but then quickly relax.

"It's mostly believed by Buddhist correct?" She asked slightly pretending that she didn't have a clue. Hinata gave her a firm stare in to her brilliant blue eyes, sending her a tell the truth through his body language she sighed slightly letting out a breath that she was holding.

"Tell me grandma I want to know, I think that I found someone who a past life knew about!" Hinata asked he had a feeling that Otonashi was really important to the past him. A shocked look came over her face and nodded. She motion for him to follow her to the kitchen where she started some tea she sat down on one of the chairs he leaned up against the counter.

"When your mother found out she was pregnant we were all very happy I could tell that you were going to be special." She paused taking a slight breath before continuing her voice shaking slightly "I had a dream a few nights before you were born of a group of high school students attending a graduation. But it was different it was just 5 of them sitting neatly in a row. One of them called out each of their names they walked up to the stage and was handed their diploma's. I heard one of them call out a name that I felt so strongly about and our last name. It was so strange to hear our name being called out in this strange dream." She said

"What was his name?" Hinata asked she looked at him like it was obvious.

"Hideki." She said tears gleaming in her eyes as she said. "I had sensed that this was a solemn event and I was right. One of the young men walked up and handed a boy who look so much like you do a diploma. They continued the ceremony one of the young men who was wearing a hat thanked a red head and then disappeared. A young girl did the same to the other Hideki and a boy named Otonashi and then disappeared as well. One more girl came up thanking Otonashi for prolonging her life by giving him her heart for what she called the "other" world. Eventually she too disappeared, the two young men was all that remained. Otonashi asked the other Hideki if he would come outside with him. They walked outside, The other Hideki hugged Otonashi both of them crying. I'll miss you so much Otonashi had said, the other Hideki had agreed. Hideki slightly kissed him on the cheek and whispered something to him before disappearing as well."

An image appeared in his head of the event she was talking about. _"I love you Otonashi, I hope we meet again." _ He had said that right before he suddenly shoved in to a dark space completely alone

"The young man named Otonashi had started crying hugging himself where seconds ago Hideki had been he had screamed out Hinata so many times before eventually I woke up. It was the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life. I didn't get much sleep that night that dream had shaken my up pretty badly. I remember telling your mother about this, she had said that she had seen the same dream. I had a feeling that when those people disappeared that they were being reincarnated somewhere else in the world." Grandma said tears rolling down her cheeks. Hinata had tears rolling down his cheeks breathing heavily as he remembered that day.

He remembered everything then all the sudden the memories came rushing in. Afterlife Battlefront, Yuri, Noda, Shiina, Kanade, Otonashi everything he remembered it all. He remembered that he had confessed that he had feelings for him shortly after Otonashi appeared. His slid down the cabinets landing on the floor resting his chin on his knees the tears still rolling down his cheeks as he remembered feeling so lonely in that space. He had wanted Otonashi so bad.

Grandma continued. "When you were born the umbilical cord was wrapped around you neck. Everyone thought that you were going to die. When you came out you weren't crying they checked for a pulse and found none. Then suddenly you had started crying the doctors called you a miracle baby. We were all relieved that you were fine, but it reminded me of that dream. Your mother had loved the name Hideki so much and thought to name you it. Why do you ask, who was it that you found?" Grandma asked he looked up at her, her gray hair braided neatly she had wiped her tears away.

"Ot… Otona… Otonashi!" Hinata chocked out stuttering until he finally said his name.

"Oh Hideki!" Grandma shouted rushing up and hugged him tightly he embraced her both of them started crying again. "It… is… true then… love can transcend lifetimes…" She said rubbing his back gently.

* * *

*Boys Dormitories*

Otonashi had the room all to himself this weekend Hinata had said that he was going to visit his grandma. "Something is strange about Hinata… he seems so familiar, I don't know why. When he tackled me at the fight it was like a dejá vú."

"Bing!" His instant messenger popped up it was his friend Hisui from the other high school.

Ninjamaster2.0: Hey Yuzuru how is life in a boarding school treating you?

Crazedginger: it sucks majorly I miss everyone so bad.

Ninjamaster2.0: Oh :-( that stinks we all miss ya to bud. So have you made any friends?

Crazedginger: Yeah my dorm mate Hinata. It's so weird I feel like I've met him before.

Ninjamaster2.0: Have you?

Crazedginger: No… that's what makes its so weird….hey your grandparents are Buddhist aren't they?

Ninjamaster2.0: Yeah why?

Crazedginger: Do you think I could come over there tomorrow I need to ask them some questions

Ninjamaster2.0:Uhhh…

Crazedginger: please!

Crazedginger: please!

Crazedginger: please!

Crazedginger: please!

Crazedginger: please!

Crazedginger: please!

Ninjamaster2.0:Ok ok jeez hold on let me call them

Crazedginger: THANKS HISHUI YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!

Ninjamaster2.0: Yeah they said we can come over meet you tomorrow at my house k?

Crazedginger: Awesome your grandparents are awesome! K well I got to get some sleep. Good night!

Ninjamaster2.0: yeah yeah what ever Ninjamaster2.0 signing off!

Crazedginger: You're so weird

Ninjamaster2.0: You're one to talk your username is Crazedginger _

Crazedginger: 0.0 it is?

Ninjamaster2.0 : _ your serious

Crazedginger: oh I guess it is 0.o lol well got to go bye!

Otonashi turned off his laptop and pulled out his phone quickly dialing his house. Someone answered on the first ring.

"Yuzuru is everything ok? Your not hurt are you! Are people bullying you!" a female voice yelled into the speaker Otonashi pulled his ear away from the cell phone smiling slightly.

"No mom everything is ok. I was just wondering if you could pick me up tomorrow to take my to Hisui's house." Otonashi asked sweetly he of course knew that it was alright. Hisui's parents were great friends with Otonashi's.

"Of course dear! I'll be there about 7 to pick you up ok?" His mom said

"ok thanks mom!" he said

"I love you" She said in to the speaker

"I love you to mom!" He replied

"Bye dear!" She said

"Bye mom!" He said closing his phone he laid it on the dresser by his bed looking over at the neatly made bed of his dorm mate. _"I hope this answer's my question about Hinata, he's been acting strangely around me. I think Hisui's grandparents can answer this!"_

* * *

**Hey everybody! What do you think! I think it's sad that there isn't a whole lot of Otonashi/Hinata fics out there so i decided to add to it... what do you think... for new readers just as a warning I LOVE cliffhangers... so be warned that i will put them in my stories... this isn't a real good one but anyways... Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of****f I'm really sorry that this is really really short... I was working on my other story and totally lost track of time and so I had like no time to write this and I promised i would publish today and i will, plus I think this is a good place to stop so yeah. None of these people belong to me blah blah blah... ok to the story!**

Chapter 2

Rembering

The familiar hum reached Otonashi's ears as his mom speed across the highway heading back from Hisui's house.

"So how was it?" His mother asked glancing over at him before returning her gaze back to the road. Otonashi looked over at his mom smiling at her.

"It went fine it was nice to see Hisui again." He said he heard the beginning of a song that sound vaguely familiar he turned up the radio as the song picked up speed.

"Hmm this song sounds familiar, OH! This is the band from your school I don't remember what they are called but this is one of their songs. It's really good." His mom said tapping her hands on the steering wheel with the beat smiling down at Otonashi again. He placed his head on the window the cool glass felt nice on his warm skin, he closed his eyes remembering what Hisui's grandparents had told him.

"Yuzuru! Yuzuru, we're here!" His mom said loudly shaking him awake he rubbed his eyes and looked up the main building loomed over him.

"Oh sorry I guess that I fell asleep, bye mom!" He said opening the door but was stopped he turned around his mother had grabbed his sleeve. "Something wrong mom?" he asked

"Come over next weekend ok?" She said quietly he nodded without hesitation smiling slightly.

"Of course mom gotta go now ok! Hey Hinata!" Otonashi said to his mom closing the door. He saw the blunette slipping his bicycle in to one of the bike locks. His dorm mate blushed slightly as he saw Otonashi and quickly ran to the front doors leaving a confused Otonashi behind as it started to rain. _"That was weird!"_ Otonashi thought as he walked slowly up the steps. The fountains spraying water playfully the gurgling helped clear his head. He passed it opening the door to the office and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Same Night

Boy's Dormitories

Hinata was sitting at his desk glaring at the empty paper he was supposed to be writing. Images flashed of all the memories spiraling inside his head. Most of them the times he had spent with Otonashi. He had spent most of the remainder of today avoiding Otonashi seeing him brought the feelings up to an almost boiling point and he couldn't take it. He knew Otonashi didn't feel the same way, and he hadn't figured out that he was reincarnated to. He grabbed his head frustrated with himself and Otonashi; the memories were making him so confused.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled slamming his head on the desk.

"Ummm Hinata are you ok?" Otonashi asked as he opened the door seeing Hinata yelling. His red hair messy as ever, his uniform slightly ruffled Hinata blushed as he remembered the multiple times they had kissed and sudden images of something he wasn't expecting.

"GAH!" Hinata yelled pushing Otonashi out of the way running down the hall and out of the Dormitories. _"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO I REMEMBER THAT!" _Hinata thought.

* * *

*Flashback!*

The setting sun washed through the windows as Yuri sat at the principles desk.

"Wah! You knew?" Otonashi said angrily slamming his fist on the desk the rest of the gang weren't there thankfully.

"Of course I knew Otonashi I surprised you didn't tell me Hinata!" Yuri glared at Hinata

"What was I suppose to do I wasn't going to tell you!" He shot back at her "Why did you call us here anyways!" He asked upset that she had to wake him up from his nap.

"I want you guys to do it." Yuri said almost too plainly.

"WHAT!" Otonashi and Hinata yelled at her at the same time. They looked at each other blushing and looked away. "Why!" Hinata asked she looked at them like it was totally obvious.

"Angel will try to stop it! Duh! Something like that wouldn't be allowed. You guys are going to be the bait!" Yuri said with a straight face.

"How can you say that with such a straight face?" Otonashi yelled she smiled.

"Oh please I'm having way to much fun telling you guys this… ok the operation starts in one hour. Ōyama will leak it to one of the NVP's who will most likely tell Angel from there it's a perfect opportunity to get in to her domain again. Ok go on you two!" She almost giggled the last part.

*End of Flashback*

"Oh my god talk about embarrassing!" Hinata said quietly he tried to shake away the disturbing thoughts that kept on appearing in him. _"I need to tell him, but how?" _Hinata thought Otonashi walked around the corner scaring Hinata.

"Hey is there something wrong Hinata you have been acting strange." Otonashi asked Hinata. _"Why is Hinata blushing?"_ Otonashi thought but the way he blushed was strangely familiar it was really starting to bother him. Suddenly Otonashi was pushed up against the wall Hinata's warm breath swept over him making him shiver.

"Hinata-?" He was cut of by the sensation of lightning striking up his body his blood felt like it was fire he eyes widened as he realized that Hinata was kissing him.

Suddenly images flashed through Otonashi's mind meeting a girl with a gun saying he had died. Hinata pushing him out of the way of a boulder, Shiina jumping off the waterfall. Hinata admitting that he had feelings for him, Otonashi saying that he did to. The graduation, seeing Yuri and Kanade disappearing. The feeling of despair and loneliness as Hinata was obliterated it was all there, he finally knew why all those weird feelings were there.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for this being so short I'm so sorry next time there will be more FOR SURE! I got a little carried away with my other story... ok I'm cutting this short because I have to go and I'll be away from my computer for a couple of days... I'm thinking only tomorrow though... and I'll need some time to get all of my ideas straightened out so it won't take as long writing it... Ok this isn't shortening it... How did you like it? hehehe I warned you it would get rated M and trust me it will be getting there probably within the next two chapters... I might to a flash back of that operation :-D... ummm let see... oh how did you like how Otonashi remembered everything... Please review!


	3. Sorry

Hey everyone sorry if you thought finally its a new chapter it's not.

The truth is I am completely and utterly stuck on what to do now. Should I go to other people of Afterlife Battlefront or should I stick with Hinata and Otonashi? I have ideas for both but I just don't know which I should do? In the review if you could help out that would be amazing to get your guys opinion.

Thanks again! you guys are a lifesaver.


End file.
